The Sleeping Princess
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: Prince Charming ran off with another man, leaving Snow White still asleep. The 7 little people come to the Movers to have them help wake her up.


Just as an aside: Please don't leave a review unless you're talking about this specific story. If you want to talk to me about another story, leave a review for that story, or if you just want to talk to me, send me a private message. I generally always reply! :) -AJ

* * *

The Sleeping Princess

Prince Charming ran off with another man, leaving Snow White still asleep. The 7 little people come to the Movers to have them help wake her up.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it!" Scott exclaimed, tripping over himself as he ran to get the door. "Welcome to the Imagination Warehouse! Do you have..." He trailed off when he didn't see anyone.

"We're down here!" A voice grunted. Scott looked down- at his knees, there were seven little people, supporting an unconscious woman between all of them.

"Do you mind? She's heavier than she looks!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Come in; you can put her on the sofa!" Scott exclaimed, moving out of the way. The other Movers watched in amazement as the little people walked into the Think Tank and deposited the young woman on the sofa.

"Let us introduce ourselves." One man grunted. "I'm Buaiso."

"...Hazukashii..."

"Shiawase!"

"Sensei."

"Baka!"

"Nemuri..."

"And I'm... ah... ah... AhCHOOO!"

"Gesundheit!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yep, that's me!" The last little person beamed.

"And we're the seven little people!" Sensei finished. "And, this is Snow White."

"Why is she still asleep, though?" Smitty asked.

"That's why were here, I'm afraid." Sensei sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt.

"That so-called Prince Charming was hitting for the other team." Buaiso went on. "He ran off with another man, leaving us with the still-sleeping Bianca."

"Yes, I can see why that would be a problem." Dave said, and the other Mover's nodded in agreement.

"It's not just any problem, though..." Rich started. "It's an..."

"IDEA EMERGENCY!" The Movers sang the Brain-storming song, and then looked around at the seven little people and Bianca.

"Okay... who has an idea?" Dave asked, looking around at everyone.

"Oh, I do! Pick me! Pick me!" Scott exclaimed, waving his hand in the air and jumping on the spot.

"Okay, Scott, lets hear it!"

"Has anyone tried kissing Snow White yourselves? Maybe the curse won't mind if you're a prince or not!"

"...Gosh, we hadn't thought of that!" Baka exclaimed. The little people lined up and kissed Bianca, but after Gesundheit had kissed her, she still hadn't awoken.

"Well... what now?" Shiawase asked.

"Well, I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try kissing her." Smitty said. He bent over Bianca and kissed her. Nothing happened. Scott, Rich and Dave repeated the process, with the same result.

"Maybe she's not waking up because we don't look like princesses!" Rich suggested. "If we dress up like a prince, maybe the spell will be fooled into thinking that we are princes and she'll wake up!"

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" The Movers and the little people ran to the costume room and they did a montague where they all tried on different kinds of costumes while the Movers sang about it.

Finally, everyone walked back to the Think Tank, lined up and kissed Bianca again. Nothing happened.

"Well, I don't know what else to try." Rich exclaimed, pulling his feathered hat off and tossing it aside. Everyone stood around, looking at Bianca as she snored on, completely oblivious to the turmoil that was going on around her.

The Warehouse door opened and Kitty walked in. "Hey, guys. Just thought that I'd... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had customers."

"Hey, Kitty." Scott greeted her.

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed, pointing dramatically at the brunet. "Maybe you can help us!"

"Um... sure. I gotta get back in 30, but, sure! What's the problem?"

"This is Bianca, aka, Snow White." Sensei said, motioning towards Bianca as she slept on. "And her Prince Charming ran off with another man."

"All of the good ones are always gay." Kitty sighed, nodding her head in understanding. "And you need true love's kiss to break the curse?" Everyone stared at her.

"True love's kiss?"

"What? Did I mix up her story with another fairy tale? I do that all of the time!"

"I hadn't thought of True Love's kiss!" Sensei exclaimed.

"That's normally my job." Baka laughed.

"Well, how do we find out who her true love is?" Nemuri asked, yawning loudly.

"Well, since we've all kissed her twice, it's obviously..." Scott started, then trailed off as Kitty brushed past him, leaned over Bianca's and planted a big kiss on Bianca's lips. They waited in anticipation as Bianca's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Kitty.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Ohaiyogozaimasu." She replied. Kitty moved back as Bianca sat up. "Thank you for saving me from the curse."

"Hurray!" The seven little people cheered as Bianca accepted Kitty's hand and stood.

"And thank you, my friends, for bringing me to my one true love!" Bianca sighed, resting her head on Kitty's shoulder.

"Sorry to disapoint you, hime, but, I'm taken, and I'm not gay."

"I'm not gay, either, but I think that we should just be friends."

"Agreed." Kitty said, and the two of them hugged. The Movers started singing and playing, and everyone started dancing.

* * *

Notes:

The 7 little people's names are in order of introduction: Grumpy, Bashful, Happy, Teacher, Stupid, Sleepy and, of course, God Bless You.

Ohaiyogozaimasu means Good morning and Hime means princesses.


End file.
